Station Crash
by fdbc
Summary: An unexpected visitor puts one of the crew's career in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

Station Crash

Engine 51, respond to a dumpster fire behind the Union National Bank 13740 Wilmington Ave, one-three-seven-four-zero, Wilmington Ave cross street Meredith. Time out 1104.

"Engine 51 KMG 365" Captain Hank Stanley responded as he wrote down the address.

Approaching the scene, seeing the small dumpster barely burning, Hank picked up the dash mounted mike. "LA, Engine 51 on scene, out 15 minutes."

"Chet, take the reel line, Marco give him a hand."

"Right Cap", both linemen replied.

Marco flipped the dumpster lid up as Chet hosed down the smoldering dumpster contents.

"Hey Marco, this stuff really stinks!" remarked Chet.

"Yeah, wonder what's in there that's makin' it smell so bad?" Marco replied.

"I don't know, but I hope it don't spoil lunch" Chet countered, "wonder what Johnny's fixin' today?"

They looked at each other, "Burgers, what else!" the linemen in unison.

"Alright guys, let's get that mess cleaned up and get headed back for lunch" Captain Stanley sighed having a pretty good guess what was on the menu.

"Roy, wonder when the guys are gettin' back?" Johnny asked his paramedic partner as he continued cooking the burgers.

"I'm sure they wouldn't miss a chance to have one of your burgers junior" Roy sarcastically replied.

Johnny just looked at him puzzled. "Why would ya say that?"

Roy just smiled at his younger partner as he began to set the table putting out the plates first.

Picking up the HT, "LA, Engine 51 returning to quarters" Stanley stated.

"10-4, Engine 51" Sam countered.

About 10 minutes later Johnny and Roy heard the Ward backing into the station.

As the engine crew entered the kitchen, Johnny said "it'll be about 10 minutes guys."

"Great, I'll be in the office starting on my report till then" Stanley said as he spun around and headed back out the door into the apparatus bay towards the office.

Hank had just settled down in his chair and was starting to fill out his run report when he heard a sirens screaming past the station.

Must be a police chase he thought to himself as he reached for his code book off the bookshelf. He never imaged what would happen next. There was an explosion of glass, brick and a pick-up truck heading right towards Hank. There was no time to react.

A loud glass breaking, building shuddering sound was heard and felt throughout the station.

"What the hell was that?" queried Roy. Some of the others had that look upon their faces.

"I dunno" Johnny looking around very puzzled.

The crew ran out to the apparatus bay to see what the commotion was all about.

"Oh my G*d" yelled Marco and Johnny together.

They found nosed into the office area was the back end of a pick-up truck where the glass door entrance used to be, Captain Stanley and his desk were nowhere to be found. The driver of the stolen truck bailing just as the gang got there.

Stoker turning back towards the base station radio yelled "I'll call it in."

"LA, Station 51"

"Go ahead Station 51" Sam calmly replied.

"LA, we've got a still alarm, pick-up truck into the fire station with a Code I, request you send an ambulance, an additional engine company and Battalion 14."

"LA copies, pick-up truck into the fire station with a Code I, sending an ambulance, additional engine company and Battalion 14."

"LA, Engine 8 and Battalion 14 respond to Station 51 to assist for a pick-up truck into the fire station time out 1148."

"Engine 8 KMG-367" Captain Stone marked up.

"Battalion 14 responding" came McConnike's reply.

"Cap! Cap are you in here? Where are you?" Roy called out.

"I know he was in here" Johnny said looking very concerned, "he said he was gonna work on the run report."

Stoker pulled the engine out of the bay and onto the apron, putting the engine in pump gear in case of a fire or fuel leak.

"Chet, pull an inch and a half and standby while they try to find Cap", Stoker yelled to the anxious lineman.

Chet acknowledged him, ran over to the engine, put on his turnout coat and helmet, pulled the line from the back of the engine and stood by outside what was left of the office, out of the way. Keeping a sharp lookout for any fuel leak or fire potential that would threaten his crew mates. Stoker charged the line.

Johnny ran to the squad and grabbed the bio-phone, drug box, and O2 while Roy and Marco started throwing out debris through the hole where the outer wall and door used to stand.

"Cap! Can ya hear us?" Roy kept repeating while digging through the bricks and debris.

"Hey! I've found a hand, I think I can see his head" Marco yelled.

"Where?" Roy asked, "Is he breathing?"

"I think so I can feel a pulse, sounds like he's making some noise too, looks like he's partially under the truck on the right side, can't hardly see much more of him there's so much stuff on him" Marco answered reaching for his captain.

The impact of the truck hitting the office had knocked Hank into the side wall, brick and office debris had fallen on top of him.

Engine 8 pulled into the side entrance to the back lot. Captain Stone and his men immediately headed over to where the crew was feverishly trying to dig their captain out of the rubble that once was an office.

"Cap, can ya take your guys and help stabilize the truck" asked Johnny while setting up the bio-phone, we're gonna have to raise it some to get Captain Stanley out.

"10-4" Captain Stone replied and began immediately directing his men to stabilize the truck.

"Rampart base this is County 51"

"Go ahead 51" came Dixie McCall's soothing voice.

"Rampart, we have a pick-up truck into the fire station with a Code I under the truck. We are attempting to stabilize the truck now" Johnny reported, "more to follow once we extricate the patient umm…ah…It's Captain Stanley."

"10-4 51, we'll be standing by"

Dix picked up the hospital phone to request Dr. Early to return to the base station.

Engine 8's crew cribbed the truck while Roy and Marco busily tossed debris out while clearing a path to remove their captain.

"LA, Battalion 14 on-scene"

"10-4 Battalion 14"

"We'll need the port-a-power" Johnny said aloud to no one in particular.

Jamison and Harden from Engine 8 ran to the squad and got the box with the port-a-power inside and hustled it back to Gage and company.

"Here ya go guys" they replied flipping open the lid.

Johnny removed the port-a-power from its box and placed it under the truck frame. As he jacked the truck slowly upwards, Engine 8's crew placed more cribbing to support the frame of the truck. Roy and Marco keeping a watchful eye on what they could see of their captain.

McConnike came over to the remnants of the office to see the condition of and how the rescue of his former engineer was progressing.

"How's it coming boys?" McConnike asked, his voice masking his concern.

"Good Chief, we're just about ready to try to extricate him from under the truck" replied Stone from behind.

"Stop! That's good!" Roy shouted, "I think we can enough room to pull him out now."

Stone came over with a backboard to help slide the injured Stanley onto. Roy and Marco crawled under the truck to carefully pull the unconscious Stanley onto the backboard. Hank moaning slightly as he was being moved onto the backboard.

"Cap, can you hear me?" Roy pleaded "look at me!"

"Marco, be careful, keep his head and neck straight" Roy quietly reminded him as the both gently slid the moaning Stanley onto the backboard.

"Johnny, we're gonna need the O2 ready and a collar as soon as we finish getting him on the backboard" Roy yelled to his partner.

The unconscious moaning Cap was finally pulled onto the backboard, immobilized, strapped down, placed on O2 and moved into the apparatus bay. Stone took Hank's pulse and respirations while Roy his blood pressure.

"Johnny, respirations 34, shallow, pulse 90 and thready and he's diaphoretic" Stone advised.

Roy added Cap's Bp is 66/44 and began immediately checking Hank for neck and spinal injuries.

"Rampart, this is County 51" Johnny hailed into the bio-phone.

"Go ahead 51, this is Rampart base" Joe Early replied.

"Rampart, we have a 37 year old male, victim of a wall collapse and partially pinned under a vehicle. Respirations 34 and shallow, pulse 96, thready, Bp 66/44 and diaphoretic. Pupils are equal and responsive. Patient is unconscious but is responsive to pain. Patient is currently immobilized on a long-board and on O2. Patient also has multiple cuts and abrasions on his face and arms.

"10-4 51, begin IV with Normal Saline at this time" Dr. Early commanded, "any further injuries?"

"Stand-by we're conducting a secondary survey at this time" Johnny replied.

"Johnny" Captain Stone said, "He's got some possible fractured ribs, possible fractured left leg and left wrist."

Roy added, "No response to stimuli in either lower extremity."

Chief McConnike and crew watched in quiet concern as the paramedics worked feverishly over their Captain.

"Rampart, County 51"

"Go ahead 51, this is Rampart"

"Patient has a possible fractured left leg, left wrist, and ribs. Patient has no response to stimuli in either lower extremity." Johnny reported, "Also suspect a possible concussion."

"10-4 51, apply MAST trousers and splint the wrist fracture, continue to monitor vitals and transport as soon as possible.

"10-4 Rampart, the ambulance has just arrived."

The crew carefully slid the MAST trousers under Hank's lower body, not wanting to move him anymore than necessary, all too aware of the paralysis he was displaying. The concern written all over their faces.

"Alright guys, he's ready to load up" Roy called out. "Be careful not to jar him around too much."

Hank was carefully placed onto the stretcher and loaded up into the Mayfair for the ride to the hospital. Roy and Johnny both rode along with Marco bringing the squad behind.

"Boys, I'm gonna put the station out of service for the next few hours," McConnike said looking tired, "It's been a trying time for all of us." "Stoker if you want, take the engine and crew to Rampart, I've already gotten in touch with Emily and I'll get a replacement for Hank."

"Thanks Chief" is all Stoker could muster.

The solemn faces of everyone there spoke unvoiced volumes. Before leaving to head to rampart the guys took one more look at what used to be the office, loaded the hose back on the engine, slowly mounted the Ward and left for Rampart.

The LACoFD building maintenance staff showed up about 15 minutes after the truck was pulled from the building and immediately began to clean-up the mess and weatherproof the new opening until permanent repairs could be started.

The ride to Rampart General was relatively uneventful. Johnny busied himself monitoring Cap's vitals. While Roy continued to try to rouse his unconscious captain. He was making some headway when they rounded the corner into the parking lot.

"Cap, can you hear me? Wake up." Roy continued to try to rouse Hank.

Hank started coming round, mumbling something incoherently.

The ambulance pulled into the parking lot and backed up to the emergency entrance with a waiting Dixie McCall and Joe Early.

"Treatment room 2" chirped Dixie as she headed back into the hospital to the treatment room.

"Any changes guys" Dr. Early asked.

"Nothin' much vital wise, but he's starting to come 'round" Roy responded still looking very much concerned.

The hospital crew and paramedics wheeled the Captain into the treatment room with Dr. Early in tow. The x-ray technician was waiting in the corner. The ambulance attendants moved the captain onto the examination table and quickly exited the room. Roy and Johnny hung the IV bags and connected up the O2 to the wall mounted regulator, turning it on. Dr. Early began his examination starting at Hank's head and working downward.

"Dixie, we'll need a complete set of x-rays" Dr Early said. "Draw blood for type and cross-match" as he continued his examination.

The x-ray tech moved the machine in as everyone left the room. Lining up in the hallway, the look of concern still etched on Johnny and Roy's faces.

"Guys, don't worry" Dr. Early trying to allay their fears, "he's got a good chance."

"But what about him not moving his legs" Johnny countered, "Is it going to be permanent?"

"I really think it's too early to tell, we need to look at the x-rays first" Dr. Early responded optimistically rubbing the back of his head.

Just as the x-ray tech and equipment were leaving the room, Emily Stanley came into view in the hospital waiting room. Dr. Early and Dixie went back into the treatment room leaving Johnny and Roy to talk with Emily about what had happened at the station.

"John, Roy, what happened?" asked Emily looking understandably concerned and upset.

"The police were chasing a stolen pick-up and it crashed into office where Cap was filling out the run report before lunch" Roy quietly stated. "He got pinned under the truck and bricks from the wall when the truck ran into the office."

"The Chief told me on the phone Hank broke his leg and wrist and he couldn't move his legs, is that true?" Emily asked secretly hoping the later was not.

"Unfortunately it's true as of now, along with a few other fractures" Roy softly replied not trying to scare Emily as much as trying to be honest with her.

Dixie McCall stepped out, "when can I see him" asked Emily.

"You can step in for just a minute, he's got some internal bleeding, we're getting him prepped for surgery" Dixie replied with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Dix" said Emily as she walked into the treatment room.

Emily was taken aback by the cuts and appearance of her husband. He was still secured to the backboard, the mast trousers still in place as well as the numerous lines running to and from him. His face and arms still bloodied from the shattered glass and flying debris.

"Hank, can you hear me?" whispered Emily in his ear not knowing where she could safely touch him.

Hank mumbled something as if he was answering.

"Emily, they're ready for him" Dixie quietly said touching her shoulder, "let's go get a cup of coffee while you wait."

"Guys" said Stoker looking to Johnny and Roy, "have you heard any further on Cap?" The engine crew had just arrived at the hospital.

"They're taking him to surgery to fix some internal bleeding. Not much more other than what isn't broken is gonna be really badly bruised and he still isn't showing any movement in his legs yet" Roy replied solemnly.

In surgery, the surgeons removed Hank's ruptured spleen. He was sent to recovery shortly thereafter. His crew returned back to quarters once they knew their captain was out of surgery and were placed back in-service. The replacement captain was waiting for them when they got back.

"Emily" called Dixie, "you can see Hank once we get him moved to a private room."

"Thanks Dix" replied Emily. She had been waiting hours now to see her husband again.

Emily gently opened the door to Hank's room. He was dozing quietly. She slowly walked over to his bedside trying to be very quiet as not to disturb him. Looking at her broken husband, she saw a cast on his left wrist and left leg. What wasn't covered by cast or sheets was either cut, bruised or both. They had managed in surgery to clean him up some. She reached down and carefully took his right hand into hers. Hank stirred slightly and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Em" Hank mumbled trying to focus on where he was. "Where am I? What happened? Oh man, I hurt all over"

"Hank" Emily began, "you're at Rampart General, a pickup truck hit the office at the fire station and you were pinned under it."

"Did…did… anyone else get hurt?" Hank whispered.

"No, everyone else was in the kitchen Roy said" Emily replied trying to relieve his concerns over his crew.

"You were the only one who got hurt."

"My back really hurts" Hank said in a panic, "I can't move or feel my legs Em!"

"I know" she replied quietly.

"Is…is… it permanent?" Hank asking hesitantly.

"I…I…don't know, Dr. Early hasn't had a chance to talk to me about it yet."

The nurse came in with Hank's pain medicine. She gave the injection into the IV port and Hank slowly drifted off to sleep. Emily watched him for a few minutes then quietly left the room, heading towards the cafeteria to grab a bite while Hank slept.

"Emily, I've been looking for you" replied Dr. Early "I'd like to fill you in on all of Hank's injuries and his prognosis."

He took her by the arm and they headed off to the doctor's lounge.

"Can I get you like a cup of coffee?" asked Joe as he poured himself one.

"That would be great" replied a very tired and worried Emily Stanley.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get with you earlier, we got swamped by a school bus accident" started Joe as he handed Emily a cup of coffee. "I've looked at Hank's x-rays and it appears the only things broken are his wrist, leg and a few ribs. Along with a mild concussion and some scrapes and bruises. He's a very lucky man."

"But what about his back and legs?" asked Emily.

"I really don't think the paralysis is permanent" replied Joe "it appears that the spinal cord has been bruised and in a day or so, movement and sensation should return. It's what we call pseudo-paralysis. In the meanwhile I've started him on some steroids to help that process along. We're just going to have to be patient and let his body heal. He's going to be very sore for quite a while."

"Thanks Joe" sighed Emily relieved, "I'll tell Hank when he wakes up, he was very worried."

"I can only imagine" Joe smiled understandingly.

Emily checked on her husband and found him still dozing. Reluctantly she went home to check on the children and to try to get some rest. She returned to her husband's room early the next day and found the guys from the station along with Chief McConnike outside the room. They were quietly discussing the Cap's injuries and circumstances surrounding what had happened.

"Hey Mrs. Cap" called out Chet "how's he doing? We were just getting ready to go in and see him."

"He's been sleeping since they gave him some pain medication last night. He should be waking up about anytime now" Emily replied.

They all quietly filed into the room. Hank was dozing lightly and started to stir when he felt a presence in the room. It was the first chance most had gotten to see Hank since the accident. He looked a little rough around the edges.

"Hey guys, ah…Chief" Cap weakly spoke to the group assembled around the bed.

"Hey Cap" the guys all replied, "How are ya doin"

"I've been better" Hank replied slowly, "man I sure hurt all over, looks like I'm gonna be out for quite a while."

"I finally had a chance to talk with Dr. Early" Emily began, "he seems to think the paralysis is temporary due to a bruised spinal cord. He thinks you should start having some movement and sensation very soon."

Hank perked up when he heard that. Emily then detailed all of his injuries as well. The Chief and the guys all listening very intently.

"I can't wait!" Hank exclaimed "to feel my feet again. Man, I just hope my leg doesn't start hurting too bad, it's about the only thing not hurting right now."

The gang all had a good chuckle over Hank's comment. They all said their well wishes and good-byes leaving Emily alone with her husband.

"Em" started Hank as he reached for her hand, "I was really scared about not ever being able to walk again."

"I know I was too" Emily conceded taking her husband's hand in hers.

At Hank's insistence, Emily went to get some lunch at the cafeteria. When she returned Hank had a little surprise for her.

"Hey, Em look at this" as Hank moved his feet, "I'm starting to feel everything!"

"Oh honey that's great" cried Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank was released from the hospital three days later. Two months later he was cleared to return to work. Nervous the night before going back he spent the evening pacing the house. Displaying a nervous energy he never shown before going back to work after an injury.

"Hey, what's wrong" inquired Emily, "I thought you were anxious to get back to work?" as she watched him make laps throughout the house wringing his hands. She'd not seen this type of anxiety and nervousness displayed by her husband since the birth of their children.

"I am just a little nervous, but I really don't know why Em" he said in passing, "I just can't put a finger on it."

"Why don't you sit down and try to relax before going to bed?"

"Aw Em, I don't think I can sit still long enough let alone try to sleep" replied an exasperated Hank.

"Come on now, give it a try" coaxed Emily.

Hank followed his wife's advice and tried to lie down and get some sleep, but sleep did not come easy for some reason. Emily tried rubbing his back to help him relax but even that seemed to have little effect. Morning finally dawned and Hank was up taking a shower while Emily fixed his breakfast.

"You didn't get much sleep did you?" asked Emily, knowing that he spent most of the night tossing and turning.

"No, I swear I barely fell asleep before the alarm went off" yawned a sleepy Hank.

"What's bothering you is there something wrong I can help you with?" Emily asked searching his face for answers.

"I don't think anything in particular is the matter, must be the excitement of getting back to work."

Hank and Emily ate breakfast without talking while she tried to find the answer to what was bothering him so much that he couldn't or wouldn't discuss it with her. It wasn't like him to be like this, they had always talked things out in the past.

Pulling into the side driveway to the parking lot, Hank looked at the office area. He had a flashback of what had happened two months prior. As he parked his truck, the vague memory of that day caused him to break out into a cold sweat and his

hands began to shake.

What in the world is wrong with me he thought to himself? This behavior is totally unacceptable for a captain. I've got to get myself together before someone sees me like this. What are the odds of this ever happening again? This is so ridiculous to even think about it happening again.

Hank sat in his truck, put his head back and closed his eyes for a few brief moments trying to shake that memory from his thoughts and clear his mind of it once and for all. He was hoping no one would see him like this, a nervous wreck for no reason so un-captain like in his mind. Just then a vehicle pulled in beside Hank.

"Cap, are you alright?" asked a puzzled Stoker getting out of his car trying to understand what his captain was doing just sitting there so pre-occupied in thought.

"Oh…um… yeah Mike, I'm fine just thinking to myself" Cap replied hoping Stoker hadn't noticed his problem.

"You sure ya feel alright, you look a little pale" Stoker countered still looking at his captain closely for any more signs of distress.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure I'm okay. It's nothing"

Hank got out of his truck and along with Stoker headed off into the kitchen through the back door. Hank still looking a little pale and feeling a little jittery around the edges.

"Hey, welcome back Cap" Roy cheerfully spoke up as he entered the kitchen. "Glad to have ya back!"

"Thanks Roy, glad to be back" Hank replied smiling.

The A-shift gang gathered around their Captain welcoming him back as well as the off-going C-shift.

"How about a cup of coffee Cap?" asked Johnny as he poured himself one.

"Not right now, thanks John" Cap replied. He was afraid someone would notice his shaking hands.

Hank managed to get through roll-call without anyone really noticing his discomfort. He handed out the day's assignments and headed off to the bunkroom for the first time to be alone with his thoughts. Roy and Mike looked at each other each wondering what was going on with the man. It was so unlike Cap to go to the bunkroom after the assignments instead of joining the men in the kitchen discussing the events and escapades of their days off.

Hank walked into the bunkroom. He slowly sat down at the desk there and placed his elbows on the desk and buried his head into them as thoughts of that fateful day drifted in and out. It was as if that day was happening over and over in his mind. He was deep in thought when his two senior crew members walked in quietly.

"Cap, are you ok?" asked Mike quietly standing in the doorway.

"Co…Come in" Hank stuttered, caught off-guard by the intrusion.

Mike Stoker and Roy DeSoto were really curious, wanting to find out what was eating at their normally outgoing Captain.

Mike started off first, "what's going on Cap? You seem so pre-occupied this morning."

"It's…it's really nothing" Cap sighed. Hoping the answer would suffice and they would leave him alone.

"No Cap it's not" Roy countered, "something's really buggin you, we've never seen you act like this."

"Like what? What are ya talking about? There's no problem. I don't have a problem" Cap spit out, not looking at them.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, you seem really uptight and nervous" Mike commented hoping to draw what the problem was.

"Look, it's really nothing" Hank quietly said. "There's really no problem. I… I just need some time..."

"Cap, we can both see something is really troubling you, now come on let us help" Roy said looking at him straight in the eye.

Hank looked around making sure no one else was in earshot of them. He motioned for them to sit down on the edge of the nearest bunk.

Looking at them both, "Guys look, I appreciate your concern, but really there's nothing wrong" Hank sighed trying to end this conversation right there once and for all.

"Cap, we know there's something eating at you since you got in this morning, you're not acting like yourself" Roy observed.

"Have you been over to the office to see how they fixed it up yet?" Mike inquired, thinking he knew where the problems lie.

"Well…ah…umm…No, no I haven't" Cap hesitantly replied. "I'll go over in a little while."

Sensing that they had finally zeroed in on the problem, Roy and Mike both got up and went over to their Captain and gently put their hands on his shoulders.

"C'mon, let's go over there and see how they've fixed it up" Roy softly urged, "It'll be okay. We'll go with ya. No one will know what's going on."

Just then the tones went off for a car fire. Everyone ran to the equipment, cap acknowledged the dispatch and handed Roy a copy of the run ticket as he jogged over to take his place on the engine. About an hour later, everyone was back at the station. Marco was busy getting lunch ready as the rest of the guys worked on their cleaning assignments. All except Roy and Mike who were standing beside the engine quietly whispering back and forth plotting together on how to help Cap deal with his problem.

Watching Hank as he left the kitchen, Roy and Mike couldn't help notice the hesitation as he headed over towards the office. He stopped just short of the door, face turning pale and he started to turn back towards the bay but was stopped by his engineer and paramedic. Each gently taking an arm and guiding him towards the office.

"Cap, there's nothing to be nervous of" Roy softly spoke. "We'll come in and help you fill out your run report."

The three men walked into the office, Hank looking around at the new office layout. He was still feeling a little odd, unsure about being back in the place that nearly ended his career just two months prior. Hank slowly sat down at his desk still feeling unsettled. Roy and Mike sat at the other desk watching their Captain in silence.

"Well it does look a little better" remarked Hank as he looked around at the new furniture and shelves. He finished his report while Roy quietly left leaving Mike remaining.

"Hey Cap, did ya see what they've done outside?" inquired Mike as Hank filed the finished report.

"No, no I haven't, didn't notice anything different when I pulled in this morning." Mike got up and he and Hank headed out the glass door.

"These concrete pylons ought to keep about anything from getting in there now" Stoker pointed out, "The Chief wanted something installed to prevent another accident like that from happening again."

Hank felt a sense of relief wash over him. The pylons were about three feet tall and six inches in diameter spaced around the office area so that no vehicle could get between them and into the building. McConnike and the building maintenance group worked together to come up with this idea and want to put these at other stations that were in need of them. The rest of the shift, Hank seemed more at ease being back at work and the fear of what had happened two months ago started to seem more like a distant memory.


End file.
